poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Benny, Leo, and Johnny's Adventures Series
Join the Fantasy Adventure crew (Benny, Leo, Johnny, Rae, The El Arca Big Six, Rafiki and Lion) as they travel outside the studio, meeting new and old friends, fighting bitter enemies, and saving the world one adventure at a time. Through Leo's time travel omnitrix, the team sets out in different places in time where their help is greatly needed. Occassionaly, Benny, Leo, Johnny and the El Arca Big Six are assisted by the Simba, Timon and Pumbaa's Adventure of team or the Alex Adventure's of team. Also, Johnny's Keyblade allows him to summon one other member to aid them whenever necessary. Crew Members *Leo Lionheart - One of the four leaders of the adventure team. Leo is the brains of the team since he comes up with most of the ideas. Whenever Leo can't think of a plan or is at a lost for words, he turns to Benny for suggestions. *Benny the Beast - The second of the four leaders of the adventure team. Benny is the team's brawn, with his super strength and agility as well as his mighty roar. He is also considered the voice of reason for team, making sure that they focus on what's really important *Johnny the Lion - The third of the four leaders of the adventure team. Johnny brings a sense of magic and positive motivation to the team, as well as a sense of humor. When Johnny hears an idea that he likes, he's willing to see it through to the end. *Rae the Lioness - The fourth of the four leaders. Rae met everyone onboard Casey Junior's elephant car in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Dumbo. She's a close, personal friend of Mrs. Jumbo, but after she and her son Dumbo moved on to begin a new life, Rae decided to join Benny, Leo and Johnny on their adventure team. Rae's brings a sense of compassion to the team, and the power of magic and healing. *Xiro - Leo's second in command. Xiro stands as a rolemodel for keeping everyone's hopes up. He makes sure that everyone respects each other and works together, because he believes that is the only way they will survive on their journeys. *Dagnino - Benny's second in command. Once a member of the villanous El Arca Predators, Dagnino assists Benny of helping everyone stay focused and only engage in a fight as a last resort. So far, he's the only one who's actually read the manual for Leo's time traveling omnitrix. *Kairel - Xiro's mate and a sister-figure to Leo. Kairel voluntarily makes sure that everyone in the team is present and accounted for. She also supervises in projects to make sure everyone is doing their part and has everything necessary. *Teresa Tigress - Rae's second in command, Dagnino's mate and a daughter-figure to Benny (mainly cause he is her creator). Teresa is a take-charge kind of female. She is as strong and fearless as her husband, and often backs him up, as seen in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Noah's Ark. She is Rae's second-in-command of magic. *Bruma - A friend of Xiro and Kairel. Though sometimes a big overly dramatic, Bruma is a survivor-type of lioness (as evendenced of her mysterious survival after Noah's Ark). She brings good luck to her team mates, and bad luck to anyone who threatens them. *Panthy - A friend of Xiro and Dagnino. Like Dagnino, Panthy was once in league with the El Arca Predators. Now she puts her acting talents to good use, and she works well together with Bruma and Kairel, making their team work more effective. *Rafiki - The wise old baboon from The Lion King who's also a personal friend of Johnny. After Kovu and Kiara inherited the throne, and Simba and Nala joined Timon and Pumbaa in traveling the world, Rafiki decided to do the same. He followed the wind from Africa to America, and found Benny, Leo and Johnny's adventure team. Rafiki was interested in joining them, so he showed it by helping them to help get Dumbo reunited with his mother. Benny agreed to let Rafiki join, though Panthy and Dagnino are currently uphappy about it. *Lion (of Oz) - A circus lion from Nebraska. Lion is as brave as he is curious, but is occassionally disillusioned of his bravery since he believes the medal given to him by his old friend Oscar is the key to his courage. After his medal is stolen by the Wicked witch of the East, Lion temporarily seperates from Benny, Leo, Johnny and their team to follow three other travelers on their way to the Emerald City. Later, he quickly catches up with the team and rejoins them in the hopes of finding his friend Oscar once again. *Talon and Maggie - (future members) Leo's adopted parents and the leaders of the Labyrinth clan of Mutates and Gargoyle clones. *Claw - (future member) Husband of Queen Eliza, Talon and Maggie's friend, Leo's uncle and Benny's new step-father. Claw doesn't speak, yet Benny and Queen Eliza are able to interpret him well enough. *Queen Eliza - (future member) Benny's mother and Claw's wife. *Fang - (future member) Leo's uncle who once rebelled against Talon and nearly took over the labryinth. After sometime away, Fang returns with redeeming qualities for his rightful family. *Gantu - (future member) Captain of the Galactic Alliance. *The Cubs - (future members) Mackenzie, Lightning, Little Simba (also known as L.S.), Ruby, Sapphire, Tiana, and Danielle are the children of LionKingHeartFantasy Films family. *Heath Lynx - (temporary member/antagonist) The crew's neighbor and primary rival, a self-proclaimed "greatest" filmmaker, scheming to take them down after being humilated and plans to win Rae's heart, much to her chagrin. *R2-D2 - (temporary member) An astromech droid that once belonged to Senator Amidala and Anakin Skywalker. Four years after the rise of the Galactic Empire, he and his partner C-3PO were seperated from their current master Captain Antilies. For the time being, he travels the galaxy with Benny, Leo, Johnny, Rae and their adventure team and aids them in desperate times. *C-3PO - (temporary memeber) A protocol droid that once belonged to Anakin Skywalker and Senator Amidala. Just like his counterpart, R2-D2, they were seperated their master during an escape drill when the Tantive IV was attacked by pirates. For the time being, he travels the galaxy with Benny, Leo, Johnny, Rae and their adventure team and serves as an interpreter for languages they cannot understand. Enemies *The Dark Ones - Maleficent and Neltharion a.k.a. Deathwing are the crew's most powerful enemies. Maleficent is Deathwing's love and was the first foe the Fantasy Adventure Team faced. Deathwing is Leo's uncle who betrayed King Samson and Queen Jaina to taking over Leo's homeland. Long after Deathwing was banished from Leo's homeland, he and Maleficent were to take over the Moon Kingdom only to be separated by banishment by the Moon Princess. They each have been defeated by the Fantasy Adventure Team but the team wonders if there's a possiblity that they might return and seek vengenance. *Scar - Simba and Jondugu (Johnny)'s uncle who killed Mufasa to claim the throne of Pride Rock. *Jafar - Deathwing's associate from Agrabah. He hungers for the power of a sultan to rule Agrabah and he needed the Genie to make it happen. Recurring Characters *Tigger *Bagheera *Aurora Rose Worgen *Sunlight *Daphne the Lioness *The Moon Princess *Lionheart a.k.a. the Lion Spirit *The Mystery Inc. - Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Velma, Daphne and Fred *The Ghostbusters *Slimer *Genie *Timon *Pumbaa *Simba *Nala *Alex *Gloria *Marty *Melman *King Julien *Mort *Maurice *The Penguins *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Ludwig Von Drake *Louis *The El Arca Predators - Coco, Patricio, Wolfgang and Cachito Trivia *One of the features that seperates this adventure series from various others is the usage of voice dubbing. Besides their fursonas, Leo does the voice of Xiro, Benny does the voice for Dagnino, Rae does the voices for the girls and Johnny does the voice for Lion and Heath Lynx. *Leo's time-omnitrix, which allows him and his friends to pass through time and space, is similar to that of the omnitrix used in the Ben10 series. Unlike that omnitrix, Leo's has blue and silver coverings instead of green. *The time-omnitrix reqiures a 24 hour recharge after every use. However, it does have an emergency reset button (as mentioned in ''Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Steamboat Willie'') that allows the time travelers to return to the last time departed instantly without having to wait for a full recharge. *In ''Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures in the Hunt of the Gem'', Leo installs an upgrade for the omnitrix, only missing a battery. Ludwig Von Drake helps out completing the upgrade with the remains of the Gemstone of Purpose melted into a new, small crystal, serving as a battery that will last a very long time, perhaps eternally. *Each of the team's leaders has a hidden power that they are able to share with other team mates. Leo can snap his fingers and magically transform everyone's wardrobe. Benny can lift virtually anything with his super strength. Johnny can mimic any voice as well as project it else where, just like a ventriloquist. Rae is able to magically heal any injury. *Also, each leader's weapon has a special ability. Leo's Excalibur can fly anywhere and be controled through Leo's thoughts. Benny's Primal Sword can transform him and his teammates into forms suitable based on the area of their surrounding. Johnny's Keyblade can summon any character from anywhere in any time in order to help out. Rae's Lion Spirit Rod can boost everyone's power, even her own. *Rae carries a brooch that magically transforms everyone to their battle gears and also carry their weapons safely inside the brooch. Like Leo, she can change their wardrobes and like Benny, she can change them into various forms. *One of the running gags is one or more of the team members saying "Oh crud!" when a situation turns bad or goes from bad to worse. Quotes ''List of Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures Quotes'' Movies Season 1 (Currently available on YouTube:) *Benny, Leo, and Johnny's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Noah's Ark (from "The Greatest Adventure Stories from the Bible" series) *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Dumbo *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Lion King *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Aladdin *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Steamboat Willie *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures with the Lion of Oz Season 1 (Coming Soon to YouTube:) *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures with Alice in Wonderland *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Robin Hood *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Little Mermaid *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Lilo and Stitch *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Three Musketeers *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Sword in the Stone Season 2 (Coming Soon to YouTube:) *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Aladdin and The Return of Jafar *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Aladdin and The King of Thieves *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Madagascar *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Jungle Book *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Jungle Book 2 *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Disneyland Fun *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Flik's Musical Adventure at Disney's Animal Kingdom *Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae Meet Tarzan Adventures of Droids Spin-Off series After season 1 of their normal Adventure series, Benny, Leo, Johnny and their firends will travel to a galaxy far, far away and 15 years before the battle of Yavin to help two droids, C-3PO and R2-D2, in a spin-off series: Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Star Wars Droids. LionKingHeartFantasy Films A list of productions done by the crew. The movies in italic are currently releasing on YouTube. The movies in bold are in pre-production or thinking into production. *The Arofighter in the Battle of Yavin *Sleeping Lioness *Pantherella *Ash and the Beanstalk *Snow Lioness and the Seven Dwarfs *Mickey's House of Villains (A LionKingHeartFantasy Films Crossover) *''Stars Roars'' *'Leo Hood' *'Leo and the Beanstalk' *'The Rival Arrives' *'The Wizard of Oz' *'The Tigress and the Frog' Written Stories Available on deviantART, adventure stories and short stories are written by the LionKingHeartFantasy Films crew, taking place around and outside the crew's studio in Manhattan. *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures in the Hunt of the Gem *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Epic Mickey (in development) *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures on Zombie Island (in development) *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures on the Titanic *Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae Meet Yogi Bear (coming soon) *Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae Meet the Great Beast (coming soon) *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Rescuers (coming soon) Benny, Leo, and Johnny's Adventures of Short Stories: *Xiro's Pudding Monster *The Rival Arrives *Teresa's Shopping Trip *Bad Fur Day *Who Stole the Apple Crisp? *Lynx-speare in Love *The Baby Beast *Museum Madness *The Wild West (3-Part Special) *Mackenzie's Birthday *Johnny's Pet *The Moon Kingdom (Special coming soon) Category:BennytheBeast Category:Benny J. Ross Category:RaetheLioness